Happy life of Herbivore
by Kirankiran
Summary: So Tsuna is a brown rabbit who a black cat Hibari found one day. Now they are in love and Tsuna have to life in same house with six carnivores.


**The Authors comment: **

**Pairing: Most likely 1827. But some 8059, D27, 6918 (soon my dears, soon) and more later chapters some B26/BF **

**WARNING! : If you are anti-yaoi-person then make an U turn!**

_TLB - ''So... this is my first story so don't wait anything super-awesome-cool story.. And well, I really tried my best but still it's missing something... '' _

_Reborn - '' Just freaking shut up and get on the story! '' _

_TLB - * Evil glare* '' Don't mess up with me or i will certainly kill you!__'' _

_Tsuna - '' Oh... You guys don't fight.. '' _

_Reborn - '' Dame-Tsuna will be quiet or i'll make you one. _

_Tsuna - '' HIEEEE! ''_

_Dino - '' Oh man, TLB, you didn't put me on the first chapter'' D''8_

_TLB - '' Oh sorry Dino! Don't worry, you'll be soon on it! '' _

_Hibari - '' If it count on me, no he wont. ''_

_Dino - '' Oh man... '' _

_TLB - '' I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN OR THESE CHARACTERS AND THAT MAKES ME WANNA JUMP OF THE CLIFF! D8 _

* * *

><p>'' Hey, Hibari, wake up! '' The little rabbit sayd to cat who was sleeping in his back. Brown rabbit climped and sitted on black cats stomach. Black cat yawned, '' Mmmm... Tsuna.. Five more minutes.. '' Black cat sayd and tried to turn in his other side. Because Brown rabbit was sitting on his stomach it was guite hard and after few try, he gave it up. '' No way, breakfest is already ready and it's getting cold. '' Tsuna waited for the anwser for a while but the black cat only yawned.<br>Tsuna sighed and leaned down and moved his hair and kissed Hibari in the lips. That make him open his eyes. A hand moved behind Tsunas head and pulled him even closer and deepen the kiss.  
>Lightly he bite Tsunas lower lip. Tsuna moaned and before he noticed Hibaris tongue was inside of is mouth. Their tongues danced like they would be only ones in house.<br>When Tsuna wrapped his arms around his black cats neck.

Then someone kicked the door open. ''Dame-Tsuna! The fucking breakfeast is ready! You two quit the fucking and come to eat already!'' Man with black hair yelled to them at the doorway. Hibari knew that Tsuna was afraid of loud sudden noices and he was there when Tsuna almost falled from the bed. He's arms sligtly moved to his hips and pulled him next the black colored cat. Tsuna was panting and he was quite shocked that the ''devil''-fox-tutor of his was interrupted their morning ''game''.

Door closed with loud crash and make Tsuna turn tohis beloved side. Hibari listened how footsteps getting futher away of his room.'' Tsunayoshi, do we have any plans for today? '' He asked with smirk on his face. ''Huh? I guess no..'' Tsuna responded to black cat who already was sitting and lean to headboard.

When they both were in kitchen to take some breakfast, Tsuna feeled again akward as he see his tutor sitting on the table talking with others. Tsuna gulped and grapped Hibaris hand. '' Don't worry, they're not going to eat you, trust me. I did make that clear for them. '' sayd to brown rabbit and kissed him on forehead.  
>'' You guys should get a room! '' Mukuro yelled to them, '' I can came play with you guys! '' He sayd with huge grin in his face. 'Hibaris arm wrapped tightly around Tsunas waist. He glared with his ''Go-to-hell-and-go-fuck-yourself'' face.<p>

Tsuna has seen that face many times when the wolf-boy Mukuro was try ravish Tsuna. Well, Tsuna was the only herbivore in the house. Everyone else were carnivores.  
>Hibari has saved him for getting killed by humans. Tsuna was failed and fall in the trap and couldn't get out of it.<br>Hibari found him crying in there and saved him. He had bring Tsuna in his house with other carnivores. He was worried that someone would want to eat his dear little herbivore. And after few weeks Hibari was asked Reborn to train Tsuna so that he wouldn't get raped by that freaking-annoying-wolf-bastard-Mukuro.  
>Tsuna was relief that Mukuro's little sister Chrome was there one who wouldn't want to eat Tsuna even in the first place.<br>And of course Mukuro did have freaking weird friends. Ken and Chikusa were hunting dogs who just sneaked to see Mukuro sometimes.

Tsuna were afraid both of them.

No, exacly he was afraid everyone of them.

Except Hibari, who has loved him on a first eye contact of them. Exacly hibari were bring him in to this house and loved him whole this time.

Hibari gave Tsuna a plate and placed there some pancakes. Himself he took some bacon and eggs. They sitted on the table and ''tried'' to eat in peace with others, but, Mukuro were arguing with Reborn. Tsuna finished first and waited for Hibari to finish his food.

'' Tsunayoshi, shall we go then?'' Hibari asked as he stand and were going to take a step away from a table.  
>Tsuna nodded and followed him. Hibari took plate from Tsunas hands and placed them on the dishwasher. ''Yo Tsuna, Hibari!'' Yamamto jumped down the stairs. '' Good morning Yamamoto. '' Tsuna said quietly.<br>Hibari just nodd his head.  
>'' So Tsuna do you wanna come play baseball with me and Gokudera today?'' He said. Hes tail wagged happily. '' We were planning something today...'' Hibari sayd before Tsuna could awnser to Yamamoto.<br>He took Tsunas hand to lead him to upstairs in his room. Yamamoto just watched after them.

'' Have you plan something?'' Tsuna asked when he was sitting at the edge of the bed. Few seconds ago Hibari has let go of his hand and go searching something in the closet. '' Well...'' He started and straightened his back. ''... I thought that we could go to the beach today.'' He continued. Tsuna's eyes brightened. '' Really?'' Tsuna really sounded exited. Hibari nodded and smiled and only could laugh for Tsuna's reaction. He walked to Tsuna with long smile in his face. One deep kiss to the lips to brown rabbit and that promise were sealed. ''Tsuna, i love you.'' He sayd and pushed on his back at the bed. Tsuna smiled happily.  
>'' I love you too.''<p>

It have been long time since they last time were been in a trip to that beach.  
>It was a quiet place. No one really knowed about it. Hibari was found it by accident when he were on hunting.<p>

''Are you guys coming?'' Tsuna yelled at top of a small hill. ' How he have so much energy still? ' Hibari tought himself, they have been walked almost three miles.. Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, Reborn and Yamamoto and Gokudera were walking after full-of-energy Tsuna.  
>'' You should take him out more often.'' Gokudera sayd. '' I just think the same thing. '' Chrome sayd too. '' Haha! Isn't this funny, i though same thing too. Yamamoto laught. Reborn just smirked and laughed lighly.<br>'' Do you have anything to say that? '' Hibari asked Mukuro with annoying tone. '' We'll, i think that too.'' Mukuro tried to keep his laught inside. '' We'll more people to 'Bite-to-death' list. '' He sayd himself. Tsuna runned the hill at down, just before end he tripped on his legs and fell on the ground with loud thump. '' Ouch... '' Hibari and Reborn just facepalmed. '' Oi! Tsuna be more carefull or you might get yourself hurt more worser!'' Gokudera yelled. '' I'm okay!'' Tsuna yelled back. Yamamoto just laughed and Chrome looked worried. Mukuro tried to keep his laught inside again. '' Are you making fun of my little herbivore? '' Hibari asked Mukuro with hiss.

Tsuna saw the beach already. He was wearing green shorts and white T-shirt. He had few bruises in hes knees when he had fell down. He didin't care about it. '' Tsunaa~ ! Wait up! '' Tsuna turned around and saw those six walking just about 50 meters after him. Yamamoto were waving at him. Tsuna could saw his lover face, he was smiling happily, that did make Tsuna smile even more. Tsuna sit down and waited them for few minutes. When Hibari and others get to Tsuna. Tsuna stand up again and before he could go anywhere Hibari grapped his hand and decide 'now he's gonna walk with us'. Tsuna didn't protest any of it, he wanted to hold hands with his only-few-years-older lover.

''Wow! This place hasn't change at all!'' Yamamoto yelled and sounded really exited. Hibari looked happy too. 'So long time since we've been here.' ''Hibari? Hibari~? '' Tsuna waved his hand in front of Hibaris face. '' Hu? What is it? '' He asked.  
>''You look like a zompie. Everyone else are already at the water so... come on! '' Tsuna said. He had toss his shirt off already and only wearing pairs of swimming shorts. His ears were proudly up hig. Hibari sighed and then kissed Tsuna on the lips.<p>

'' COME ON YOU TWO!'' Mukuro yelled at them. He looked happy too. It was a great idea to take them all to the beach. Tsuna just couldn't stop smiling, he was happy. Happy as a rabbit could be. Well, he was bit clumsy and not-so-good at sports, but he was in love with cat and live in the same house with six carnivores and could get eaten by any of them. But still happy. In this time what Tsuna was thinked about his life. Hibari was taken off his shirt and showing his perfect abs. Then took off his shoes and kissed Tsuna in the cheek.

Tsuna blushed a little bit, he looked little woried. He was watching the water and only Reborn have got enough of those guys playing and get on the back to ground. He's usually-so-fluffy-tail was no wet and he try to tried little bit. Gokudera or Yamamoto didn't seem like care if their tails or ears would be wet. Mukuro seem like live without tail. Chrome somethimes watched that it was still there and touched her ears to make sure that they were in their right place.

'' Are you still afraid that you will drown in there?'' Hibari asked from Tsuna. '' Hu? Well, a little bit. '' Tsuna responded quietly.  
>''Well if i carry you there and promise that i won't let go?'' He asked and turn Tsunas face so he could see it. ''What do you say?'' Tsuna smiled and nodded. '' But you promise that you won't let go!'' Tsuna still added.<p>

'' I promise. '' Hibari sayd and sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Well, first chapter is done. And i though that this would take longer but in three hours I got this ready and now i'm going to sleep (Clock is almost 3.13 at nigh soo~)<p>

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

Look up for the next chapter! -


End file.
